If My Heart Was A House
by kbecks41319
Summary: Meredith's life is upturned dramatically and she's worried about what this all means.


**A/N:** Something I hand wrote when I got a little bored earlier. Not my usual ships. Hope you like it anyway. I don't own anything and reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

><p>She hadn't thought about it much, about what she would do if Maddie had suddenly dropped dead. Being a doctor, she knew the possibility and the odds and all the horrible statistics that they handed out to patients or family members on a daily basis. Whether it be a car crash or a ferry boat accident or a damn icicle falling and striking her.. The odds and the statistics and possibilities were all there. She should have thought about it and planned and maybe this wouldn't hurt so bad. Maybe she wouldn't be throwing a nursery and a toddler room together. Maybe she would have remembered to tell her girlfriend-<p>

"Mer!" Speaking of her girlfriend..

Rubbing at the ever so frustrating headache that had been playing with her for the past week, she climbed the stairs down to the living room only to burst out laughing a second later.

"Not funny," the blonde whined from the couch where she was covered in pink from head to toe. "Help me."

"But you look so content," Meredith smirked before crossing the room to look at the disaster that was their living room. "God, what happened here?"

"Katie wanted to dress me up," Arizona shrugged as her eyes flickered over to the five-year-old who had finally passed out in the corner armchair. "And it was either that or explain, again, why her mommy can't come live with Aunt Meredith too."

"Oh," she bit her lip as she nodded before untangling the feathery scarf from around the other woman's neck. "I'm sorry."

Arizona shrugged again as she pulled all eight of the Barbie bracelets from her wrists, followed by the clip on earrings. "I wouldn't work in Peds if I couldn't deal with the tiny humans."

"But you didn't sign up for this," Meredith pointed out as they removed the pink hair clips carefully.

"Neither did you," the other woman offered before rephrasing herself. "Okay, so you did when you agreed to being god mom and taking care of them if something happened.. But you didn't know this would happen. You didn't know that some drunk bastard was going to run into her car. Yeah, you probably should have mentioned it at some point but you didn't and that's okay. I can see how that might slip someone's mind, especially someone as busy as us. But that doesn't change this, doesn't change us."

"You don't want kids," Mer muttered as she allowed her girlfriend to pull her close, resting their foreheads together.

"Neither did you," Arizona smiled softly as she brushed Mer's hair back. "But things happen and we can't change that. And look at you, you're so great with them."

"Has anyone ever told you how absolutely amazing you are?"

"Well, my boyfriend keeps trying to but I told him to leave the compliments to my wonderful girlfriend." The Peds surgeon can't help but laugh as her other half smacked her rear.

"I though I scared him off," Meredith pouted as she kissed the tip of her nose.

"Nerves of steel, that one." Arizona shrugged as she placed a chaste kiss on the others lips.

"I'll just see what I can do about that," Mer grumbled as she nipped at Zona's bottom lip gently, pulling her closer.

Before anything else could be said, there was a quiet whimper from the bassinet in the corner, pulling them both out of the little bubble they had formed around themselves.

"Kolton's up," Arizona whispered before breaking away and moving over to the whimpering infant as if it was simply second nature - which, considering her job, it was.

Though she wanted to protest and insist that she got him, Meredith simply rocked on the back of her heels as she watched her girlfriend pick the boy up and immediately cradle him to her chest.

"Hey, sweetie pie. It's alright, nothing's gonna get you. Everything is going to be fine." The perky blond rubbed her hand in circles over his back as she rocked him side to side, completely focused on calming the boy down. "We're all going to be just fine."

Meredith couldn't stop it, couldn't help herself, as she crossed the room and pressed her lips to Arizona's. Her arm wrapped around her while the other cupped her cheek, careful of the baby between them. It was only a few moments but it was enough to express herself - enough to show how happy she was that she was still there, that she loved her and couldn't ever thank her enough. It was everything that her handicapped mouth could never say.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she pulled away with a shy smile.

"Mmm," Arizona hummed as her eyes finally opened and she flashed a bright smile at the woman standing in front of her. "You are absolutely welcome."


End file.
